This invention relates to a carbon dioxide laser oscillator for use in processing materials such as cutting or welding.
Carbon dioxide laser oscillators are currently in use for processing materials such as woods, metals, and plastics because of their relatively high power output capability. However, still higher output capability and compactness are desired as carbon dioxide lasers find their use in a wide range of applications. One attempt is to cause the gas in a laser tube to flow at high speed. However, mere attempts to flow the gap rapidly in the laser tube makes it impossible to effect single mode laser operation or requires a high power gas circulating blower.